Nightwatch updates
by Raptor - X1
Summary: Its just a short piece i wrote to get over some writers block, anyway i thought it was a little funny so i posted it (content: the usual nightwatch margot vs macbeth)


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Raptor - X.

__

Night watch Updates

****

The Gargoyles

By Raptor - X

Short Piece I Wrote to get rid of the writers block I've been having.

More on the news that has rocked Manhattan if not the world...

__

"That line is Getting so old"

**-** Raptor - X 

****

Night 1

"See gargoyles - the journey"

__

"Fist time I saw it I thought that when they landed on the roof of that building with the dish, that they landed on the night watch studio, now that would have been fun!"

**- **Raptor - X

****

Night 2

"Welcome to Night watch..." says host

"Tonight we continue our, ahem, conversation between Assistant Margot Yale and Scholar and Professor Lenox Mcduff"

Announcer thinks: _Ya, like that's his real name, well, at least he isn't a three year old brat trapped in a district attorney's body like the D.A. over there!_

Hope the audience brought ear plugs, I know I did.

****

Looks around with smug expression

__

Its going to be a long night.

I hope they don't yell like last night, I won't be able to cut it short again.

Mcduff states "Good evening, Travis" lookes ugly at Yale "Miss Yale"

Announcer Thinks: _OH NO!_

Mcduff thinks: _Too bad we're on camera I need to get some yelling done._

****

Looks at Yale, and gets death stare back.

__

Then again maybe I'll get a chance.

Mrs. Yale started first "as I was saying; before our air time was cut, last night."

****

Looks at announcer, announcer looks guilty

"That the Gargoyles should be captured and studied, to better know their species, and if they pose a threat to humanity"

Mcduff retorted "as I said as long as they value their freedom, and don't put doubt in peoples heads whether their intelligent or not, so far they've evaded the police and expert hunters and trackers sent in from the military they're certainly smart enough, lass."

****

looking smug

"oh, and Miss Yale, most living things value their freedom."

****

looking really smug and receiving a death glare

Announcer states "well Mr. Mcduff, it seems you've done your homework, Mrs Yale your retort?"

Yale calms down and starts her speech.

"Well said Mr. Mcduff they may be smart; but are they intelligent, we have to find out, we can't rest until we've determine the danger level to our race, our survival could be at stake."

Mcduff considers his options and ops for a possible guilt trip

"Well Mrs. Yale They as any other sentient race, that would live among us are a risk to our survival, though I highly doubt it, due to the fact that there are six billion people and counting on this planet; the question is what are you going to do about it, hmm, maybe kill them in their sleep perhaps?!"

****

announcer puts in earplugs

Mcduff continued "There are most likely thousands of them scattered throughout the globe, due to reports that have come in around the world; tell me? lass, how many people does it take before genocide becomes wrong? a thousand? a million? How many people does it take!!!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you!!!" Screamed Yale nearly lunging at Mcduff ( Macbeth )

Announcer yells "Mrs. Yale sit down! or security will escort you from the building."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Says Mrs. Yale

Macbeth and announcer think: _We know what came over you!_

Mrs. Yale continued "Our survival is at stake, we most likely drove their race to extinction, some of them gotta hold a grudge.

Macbeth goes into a flashback thinking of Demona: _One does and you would not want to meet her._

Narrator tries to wakeup Mcduff from his trance "Mr. Mcduff?"

Mcduff realizes people are starring at him "Oh, sorry travis, I was preoccupied."

Announcer says "No Doubt, well we are almost out of time Macduff you'll take the closing statement since you were Indisposed."

Yale thinks: _Lucky bastard_

Mcduff retorts "Thank you Travis, to close I think we should approach them and cement relations between our species." **while looking at Yale** "No guns and/or cages Mrs. Yale" **looks at camera **"If we do this right, we can coexist peacefully, and possibly build a better world."

Macbeth thinks: _If I know the gargoyles, I'm sure of it._

Zoom's out to dark castle room, we see from the darkness a clawed hand reach for a remote control on a table.

Announcer speaks "well, that's all the time we have tonight join us tomorrow night for the President's Live Televised Address then here on Night watch we welcome famed political expert..." 

Clawed hand points remote at TV

STATIC...CLICK.

Meanwhile at the TV studio.

"... This is Night watch sleep well" 

Studio worker "and that's a rap!"

THE END or is it?


End file.
